1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital data recording and reproducing systems, and more specifically to a system that provides, in conjunction with a pair of magnetic flexible discs as recording media, for a unique means of data read/write control, including function select means comprising a four-line to ten-line digital decoder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art systems, each separate functioning aspect of the recording heads is normally controlled by the state of discrete transistor current sources. Also, such systems have used function control or select means that have been complex interconnections of individual logic gate components. The problem is that such systems are costly and subject to increased reliability and maintenance problems. Some even require trimming resistors to be installed by technicians after system assembly has been completed, to insure that the current source is drawing the correct level of current. In the highly competitive disc drive market, it is economically desirable to provide a simpler and more reliable control system.